


Someday

by kellyn1604



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: The Mandalorian has arrived and he's coming for you.
Relationships: Mando x reader - Relationship, Mando x you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You, The Mandalorian x reader, The Mandalorian x you
Comments: 24
Kudos: 280





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a smutty little one-shot that wouldn't leave my brain alone. Enjoy!

The suns were setting low on the horizon. Stars starting to dot the sky above. Soon darkness would shroud everything. And he would come.

Latching the shutters, drawing the curtains, you blocked the light dancing off fire in the hearth from creating beacons through the trees surrounding your home. Whispers had reached you from the tavern on the other side of the village when his ship landed, leaving you precious little time to prepare. Dousing the candles, you locked the doors to the other rooms and retreated to your own to wait. Your heart raced, stomach fluttering as your time grew ever shorter.

Since the day he hunted you down, you knew you would never escape him. A runaway slave, he decided you would be better payment than any bounty he’d receive upon your return. Destroying the fob that relentlessly tracked your location, he set you up on a beautiful green planet with towering trees and sprawling flowered meadows, so different than the desert you grew up in. He paid for your house and expenses. In exchange, he visited you once, maybe twice a year, as his hunting allowed.

No, you would never escape him. And you didn’t want to.

You slipped your modest dress and robes off your body, laying them neatly on a chair in the corner of your bedroom. You sat on the edge of the bed, your body erupting in goosebumps as the cool air swirled around your naked skin. Folding a short length of cloth, you created a blindfold and wrapped it around your head, covering your eyes.

The gears in the front door turned, locks clicking to the place. The old hinges creaked as heavy footsteps crossed the threshold. Inhaling through your nose and exhaling through your mouth, you waited for what was to come. Always the same. The sound of armor being set on the table one piece at a time. A small hiss as his body submerged in the wooden tub of hot water you had waiting for him. Splashes as he scrubbed himself of days, weeks, possibly months of sweat and blood. All for you.

It was harder to discern his movements without his boots and armor. He moved swiftly, quietly. The first touch always catching you off guard, as his fingers grazed your cheek, flinching at first, then leaning into the caress.

“Lie back,” he commanded, his voice quiet and even.

You leaned back on your elbows, pushing yourself to the head of the bed. His body dipped the mattress next to you. You rolled onto your side towards him. Hands wrapped around your wrists.

“No,” you whispered, pulling away from his grip. Tonight, you would not be bound with your arms above your head as you had in the past.

“This is the way,” was all he said as his hands captured yours once more.

Turning your head to the sound of his voice, guessing where his face may be, you mustered up what courage you had. “No. I won’t look. I won’t even peek. But I want to feel you. I need to feel you.”

His grip loosened but remained, ready to stop you at the first sign of betrayal. Shaking, your hands found his chest. Springy hair played through your fingers as they explored the broad expanse of muscle, slowly making their way up his neck, finally resting on his face. You traced the stubbled line of his jaw, the hollow and rise of his cheeks, thick strong brows, feathery long lashes. His entire body was tense, his breathing shallow.

Closing the distance between you, your lips followed the path of your fingers. He shuddered, a soft moan vibrating in his throat as your mouth closed over his. Your tongue ghosting over his lips, coaxing him to take what was already his.

Arms wrapped around you, pulling you to him, his erection pressed firmly against you. He growled into your mouth as your tongues swirled around each other. Throwing your leg over his hip, his thigh pressed against your pussy, slickness coating him you ground against him. Your hands sought his hair, running your fingers through the thick locks, gripping it as you sought release. Clit rubbing against him, a scarred patch of rigid skin, provided the friction you needed. The friction you craved.

Just as ecstasy seemed in your grasp, you were rolled onto your back. You choked on a sob as your body ached with need.

A whisper near your ear sent chills down your spine. “Your pleasure belongs to me. Only me.”

His mouth trailed kisses from your ear to the nape of your neck, down your collar bone and through the valley between your breasts. Cupping their weight in his hands as he alternated sucking each nipple into hard points. 

He moved lower, spreading your legs beneath him. You could feel his breath on your pussy before a long stroke of his tongue spread your lips from bottom to top with a flick at the clit. He feasted on you; licking, sucking, nipping at your folds until you writhed beneath him. His lips closed around your sensitive bundle of nerves and thick fingers pushed inside of you.

Arching your back, you rolled your hips trying to set a pace but his free hand pushed you down against the mattress. His fingers curled within you, mouth working your clit in perfect rhythm. A fine mist of sweat broke out on your forehead, your body overheated as his pace quickened. Your muscles stiffened as your climax tore through your body sending shockwaves rippling to the tips of your curled toes and fisted fingers.

He moved over you, his body heat enveloping you. Your fingertips grazed his skin, finding scars along his abdomen, sides, and back. So many. Using your body weight, you pushed at him until he finally complied, lying beneath you.

You straddled his legs, loving the moan and subtle tilt of his hips as you ran your hands over his legs and stomach, everywhere but where he desired most. Bringing your hands back to you, you brushed the underside of his rigid cock watching it twitch. Gripping with both hands, you gently stroked him, rotating each in opposite directions. His breathing became labored. Sounds of pleasure floating to your ears.

Once his breaths turned to grunts, you stopped. He rasped and sputtered a sort of protest. He shot up quickly, fingers digging into your hips, lifting you, pulling you down. You felt him at your entrance. His girth always shocked you as he stretched and filled your cunt until fully sheathed.

You rose and fell, rolling your hips. His mouth covered your pulse as he sucked at the delicate skin, marking you, branding you for days to come. Heat built between you, sweat-slicked skin moving against each other in a frictionless glide. Never had you wished to see face more than now when it was a breath away. Were his eyes closed? Brows furrowed? Lips pressed together or parted?

Familiar sensations were building once more. He rocked underneath you, the cadence hovering on frantic. Fingernails raked against his shoulders. Crying out, your body fell over the precipice once more, muscles clenched around him. He thrust into you and groaned, his cock pulsing as he came deep inside you.

Foreheads touching, your ragged breathing dissipated into light kisses. He laid you down on the bed, holding you in his arms. This was your favorite part of his visits. Being held until you fell asleep.

Snuggling against him, you whispered for the first time, “I love you,” knowing he would never say it back. Knowing he wouldn’t even be there when you awoke.

________________________________________________________________

You awoke the next morning, your blindfold having been removed as you slept. Staring at the empty bed next to you, a glint from a stack of Imperial credit on the table caught your eye. Sighing, you tried to wave away the hurt that always followed. Someday he will stay. Someday he will know.

Hearing a familiar stirring in the other room, you unlock the door and entered. The face you prayed he’d one day be brave enough to show you smiled up at you from the crib. Picking up the baby, you kissed his soft cheeks, marveling at how much your son must look like his father and regretting how much you will miss it once he dons his own armor. For this is the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for a one-shot where they meet. Some people have requested him meeting the baby....let me know what y'all think. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
